


Satsujin

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Satsujin means murder in Japanese.Murders begin to happen in the school where the Literature Club girls and Hikaru attend in. The girls decide to figure out who is the killer.Shipping: Natsuki x Protagonist/Hikaru





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

It was a ordinary school day like usual for Natsuki. Waking up, showering, eating breakfast, brushing your teeth, and leaving home and going back when you realized you left your keys. (Don't we all have that - _ - '). Natsuki was glad her father wasn't at the house. Otherwise the morning routine would end up being so difficult. She walked to school. "Hmm...I wonder what we are going to do in the Literature Club." Natsuki said to herself. As she walked, students was also walking to school. As she walked, she saw Sayori. "Sayori!" Natsuki said and ran to her. Sayori looked. "Hey, Natsuki!" Sayori replied cheerfully. "Where's Hikaru at?" Natsuki asked. Sayori's happiness was immediately replaced with concern. "I don't know." She responded. "He didn't come out of his house. At all." Natsuki's face began to fill with concern. "Strange...I wonder what's up." Natsuki said. "Maybe he's just late and he'll show up later." Sayori said. Natsuki nodded in agreement. "Maybe he overslept. Like you usually do." Natsuki said to Sayori. Both of the girls laughed at that and went to their classes.

* * *

After a day of classes, Natsuki and Sayori arrived at the Literature Club. Only to notice that Hikaru has not shown up. "Maybe he's gonna arrive later?" Sayori said. Natsuki nodded.

_25 minutes later..._

 

Hikaru didn't show up at all. "Hey, Monika?" Sayori said. "Yes, Sayori?" Monika replied. "Have you seen Hikaru?" Sayori asked. "He didn't show up to the club." Monika shook her head. "No. He didn't show up to school at all." Monika said. "It's the first time he missed school. Ever." Yuri said, after overhearing their conversation. Natsuki came up. "He never miss school?" Natsuki asked. Sayori shook her head. "No." Sayori replied. "He always shows up every day in school. This is-" Sayori was cut off as screaming was heard outside the club throughout the hallway. The girls flinched at this. Suddenly, they heard even more screaming and running footsteps down the hall. "Oh my god!" One of the students screamed. "Somebody help!" Another student screamed. The girls decided to check it out.

* * *

When they were outside the clubroom, they saw somebody stab a student. The killer was wearing a black hood and blue pants. By the looks of the white uwabaki slippers with a sky blue tip, the killer was another student. A male student to be precise. But they couldn't find out who was the killer under the hood. The killer kept stabbing the student in the chest as the student stopped struggling. As the killer heard footsteps coming in the way, the killer opened a nearby window and jumped out and ran down the neighborhood. The girls was horrified by the sight of the dead student. They looked closely to see the knife was not there. The killer took the knife with him.

The girls saw the police, teachers, and a couple of students running to the corpse. They examined the dead body. The dead student's warm gray blazer was ripped open. (No, the murder did not involve sexual assault). The dead student was another male. He has been stabbed in the right hip 4 times. He was also stabbed in the chest 17 times. one of the stabs had hit him in the heart, killing him. There was also signs of struggle, which explains the warm gray blazer ripped open. They looked to see the tie was wrapped around his neck, which proved that the killer attempted to strangle him but changed his mind and then stabbed him. 

Natsuki felt an urge to vomit. She ran to the girls bathroom. Sayori noticed and she followed her. Once Natsuki got into a stall, she vomited right in the toilet. Sayori came in and rubbed her back as she vomits. Once Natsuki finished, Sayori handed her a tissue so she can wipe her mouth. Natsuki thanked her and wiped her mouth with the tissue. 

After they left the bathroom, they saw that the police has left with the dead body. The blood was getting cleaned up from the floor. "We need to find out who is that killer." Monika said to the girls. Sayori began to feel worry. "Hey, girls...?" Sayori asked. The girls looked at her. "What is it, Sayori?" Yuri replied. "What if Hikaru got killed by that killer...? Does this explain why Hikaru didn't show up at school today...?" Sayori replied. Dread began to fill in the girls as their looks began to fill with concern. 

What if that is the case? Maybe this  **DOES** explain why Hikaru didn't show up at school today. Monika decided to end the club meeting early and they rushed to Hikaru's house as Sayori and Natsuki knew where he lived. Sayori knocked on the door. "Hikaru?" Sayori asked. "It's me and the other girls." 

There was no response. They tried to open the door, only to find out that it's locked.

Monika knocked on the door. "Hikaru?" She asked. They saw that the curtains of the windows are closed. They hear footsteps through the door. They hear the doorknob unlock and the door opened to reveal Hikaru. 

Hikaru is safe.

"H-Hey, gir-" He was cut off as Sayori hugged him as she began to cry. "W-What happened?" Hikaru asked. "Somebody was murdered!" Sayori said while crying. "We were s-scared t-that the k-killer killed y-you!" Hikaru flinched when he heard those words. "A murder?" Hikaru said. The girls nodded. "O-Oh..." Hikaru replied. Suddenly, his face went blank. It felt like he lacked emotions. "Well, if I were you, I'd be safe and make sure to take safety precautions." Hikaru said, his voice sounding like he lacked emotion. He walked back in his house and he closed the door. The girls flinched from this. "What just happened...?" Natsuki said. "I have no idea..." Monika replied.

Yuri's face began to fill with suspicions. "I'm suspicious about this..." Yuri quietly said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More murders happen...

The rest of the day went horrible. Too horrible. Natsuki talked to her father about it, but he didn't believe her. She was sent to her room as punishment. Natsuki growled when she closed the door. She locked the doorknob. "Fuck you, Dad... Natsuki muttered to herself. She sat on her bed. A murder literally took place in the school. She didn't feel safe at all. "I want to stay here tomorrow...but the girls will worry about me..." Natsuki said to the silent wall. The silent wall didn't say anything back to her. She didn't know what to do now since the murder. "I hope this doesn't happen again." Natsuki said to the silent ceiling as she began to lie down on her bed. She sighed and went to sleep. There was no point in trying to eat for now. She was too scared to come out.

* * *

The next day of the school got very worse. Hikaru didn't show up to school at all. While students were walking to school, they screamed out of horror when they saw a dead body on the ground. It seemed that the female student was pushed off the rooftop as they saw the same hooded person with both arms outstretched to prove that he has killed her. Natsuki's heart began to race. More screams was heard from inside the school. When they looked, they saw 19 students run out of the school. When the girls of the Literature Club walked in, they saw 5 students dead. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayori screamed out of horror. She ran out of the school, horrified that the killer might kill her next. "What the hell...?" Monika said. Natsuki just stood there out of horror. Yuri took a few steps back. The 5 students have been stabbed to death. 3 males, 2 females. The girls ran outside to see that the hooded person was gone. "Where did he go...?" Yuri asked out of horror. "I have no idea..." Natsuki replied.

The girls began to worry if the school was safe or not. Actually, scratch out the 'if' word. The school was definitely not safe! Monika looked at the girls. "We will meet up at my place. Sounds good?" Monika said. Yuri nodded immediately, still horrified. Natsuki also nodded immediately. "Alright." Monika said. "I'll make sure to let Sayori and Hikaru know." Monika said. They nodded.

* * *

Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika, along with other students, were sent home early for safety. Natsuki got some of her baking stuff and exited her house. Thank god her father wasn't home. She arrived at Monika's house. She knocked on the door. Monika opened it. Monika was wearing a white shirt and a red skirt. "Hey, Natsuki." Monika said. "Hey, Monika." Natsuki replied. Monika stepped aside to let Natsuki in. Natsuki entered the kitchen. "You don't mind if I make cupcakes for you guys, right?" Natsuki asked. Monika smiled. "Not at all." Monika replied. Natsuki grinned. "Yay!" She said and got right to work. After a few more minutes, a knock was heard on the door. Monika opened it to see Sayori and Yuri together. Hey, girls!" Monika replied. The girls nodded and greeted Monika before entering in.

They patiently waited for Hikaru to show up as they heard Natsuki baking. After a few more minutes, a knock was heard. Monika opened it to see Hikaru. "Hey." Hikaru said. Monika smiled. "Hey, Hikaru." She replied. "Glad to see you're safe." Hikaru looked at her with a face of confusion. "Of course I'm safe." Hikaru replied to her. Hikaru sat down in a chair to look out the window. They waited for the cupcakes to be done baking. Sayori looked at Hikaru. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She wondered why. Hikaru just continued to stare out the window. The silence was cut off by Natsuki pulling out the cupcakes and placing purple icing on them. Hikaru kept continuing to sit. Yuri looked at him to see that he has pulled out a paper and pen and began to write something. He clutched onto his head with one of his hands as he groaned. 

Sayori heard the groan and walked up to him. "Is something the matter, Hikaru?" Sayori asked, worried. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." Hikaru said. He pulled out a small bottle made of plastic. "Hikaru, what's that?" Sayori asked. He pulled out one capsule and swallowed it with some water from a water bottle he brought with him. It's just painkillers." Hikaru replied. "I been feeling headaches lately." He continued to write. "And don't look at me writing." Hikaru said to her. "This poem is suppose to be a surprise." Sayori flinched and her eyes widened. "Oh!" She said. "I'm sorry!" She walked back to the couch. "You better be..." Hikaru angrily muttered. Luckily, Sayori didn't hear it. Hikaru kept writing a poem. It started happy but then it went to sadness as he wrote descriptive words and sentences. 

"Hikaru, come on!" Sayori said. "I'm coming!" Hikaru replied as he finished writing his poem. He walked to the living room and sat next to Natsuki. He saw that Natsuki baked 5 cupcakes. Hikaru took one as the girls began to eat their cupcakes. He just stared at it until he bit into it. "So what did you want to talk to us about, Monika?" Sayori asked to her. Monika's face went from happy to serious. "I want to talk about the murders that have been happening." Monika said. Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki's face began to fill with discomfort. Hikaru just stared at Monika blankly. Since murders have been happening, we need to think about our safety." Monika said. The girls nodded in agreement as Hikaru continued to stare. "I think we should stay together so that we can keep each other safe." Sayori said. Monika nodded.

* * *

Natsuki managed to get home on time before her father can come home. She cleaned the baking supplies and put them away. She made dinner for her dad and went into her room to go to bed. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed, hoping that the murderer will be caught so that no more crimes can be committed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more murders...

As the girls entered the Literature Club, they realized that no murders have taken place. Sayori has also informed them that Hikaru is finally came back from his two day absence from school. Hikaru walked in the Literature Club. "Hey, girls." Hikaru said. Yuri smiled. "I'm glad you are attending school again." Yuri said. Hikaru nodded. He sat down in a desk close to the window. He pulled out a Parfait Girls book Natsuki had lend to him and began to read it. Natsuki made a soft smile when she noticed him reading the manga. Yuri looked at him, still suspicious. Hikaru noticed it. "What's wrong, Yuri?" Hikaru asked. Yuri flinched when she was directed. "O-Oh! N-Nothing!" Yuri said. "I just have something in my mind." Hikaru made a look filled with confusion. "Okay then..." Hikaru replied.

* * *

The school day passed and everybody went home. While Hikaru was heading home, Yuri stopped him. "Hey, Hikaru..." She said. "We need to talk." Hikaru flinched. Her tone was so serious. "Uh...okay..." Hikaru said. He sat back down in the chair. Yuri sat in the desk next to him. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Hikaru asked. "I need to know something..." Yuri said. "What is it?" Hikaru replied. "Are you the murderer?" Yuri asked. "I notice that the murders have been happening when you are not here. And since you are here, there have no murders." Hikaru felt offended by it but he didn't want to yell at her, because he knew something bad will happen if he did yell.

"No! I'm not the murderer!" Hikaru yelled either way. Yuri flinched from the yelling. "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell." Hikaru apologized and he left after picking up his bag. Yuri still remained suspicious. Something told her that he was lying to her and that he might be the murderer.

* * *

Natsuki was in her room after suffering a beating from her father. She held onto one of her arms that he punched at. She remembered the beating clearly.

* * *

_"Really, Dad! I'm telling the truth!" Natsuki said, trying again to explain about the murders that have taken place in school. "Stop lying, Natsuki!" Her dad replied. "I'm really telling the truth!" Natsuki said. "You got to believe me!" Her dad growled at her._

_"One more lie out of your mouth and you are seriously gonna get it!" Her dad threatened. "Jeez, you never believe me!" Natsuki said. "I'm really telling the truth! Everyone saw the murders that have taken place! How come you don't believe that?! I bet if I get murdered, you won't give a single shit, would you?! I guess you wouldn't! The murders really did happen! I swear I'm not lying!" Her father had it._

_"You bitch!" Her dad yelled. "Get over here!" He grabbed Natsuki's pink hair. "Let me go!" Natsuki yelled. "This is your punishment for lying!" He yelled back at her. Then, he started to beat her. "OW! THAT HURTS! STOP IT!"  Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. "No! You deserve this!" Her dad replied. "Like I said, this is your punishment for lying!" Natsuki began to cry quietly. She was glad her father didn't hear her crying. Otherwise, the beating would have gotten worse._

_Unknown to Natsuki and her dad, the hooded boy stood outside her house. He pulled out a knife and he ran off._

* * *

Natsuki began to cry herself to sleep as she failed to convince her father.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki begins to panic when someone related to her dies...

Natsuki woke up the next day to see that she now has bruises. She showered and put on her school uniform. Good. The school uniform was able to hide them. She only had bruises in her arms. She got her bag and left to go to school after she had her breakfast. She was, again, glad that her father was not home.

* * *

Once she arrived, she saw a crowd. When she looked closely, she saw that Sayori, Monika, and Yuri was part of the crowd too. Natsuki walked in the crowd to see that there was 10 bodies in one pile. They also noticed that Hikaru didn't show up at school today. Natsuki looked around to see that they had horrified looks on their faces. Some people from the crowd ran off to their houses. Some people were calling the cops. 

The school sent them home early and the teachers told everyone that there was no school until the murderer can be caught. The girls decided to visit Hikaru at the hospital since he texted Sayori that he was at the hospital due to a severe headache. In addition, he suffered some migraines. They arrived at the hospital by walking. "We're here to see a boy named Hikaru." Yuri said. The nurse nodded and led them to his room. Hikaru was looking down at the ground. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hikaru?" Sayori said. "Girls?" Hikaru said. The girls hugged him as they were concerned for him. 

The nurse closed the door behind her to give them some time. Hikaru noticed their concerned faces. "You guys seem worried." Hikaru said. "What happened?" The girls looked up at him. "10 more people have been murdered." Monika said. "In addition, school has been closed until the murderer is caught." Yuri said. "Oh..." Hikaru said. They were silent for a while until Natsuki spoke up. "How are you feeling, by the way?" Natsuki asked. "I'm feeling fine." Hikaru replied. "Except the fact that my head still hurts. 

"I hope you get better." Sayori said. Hikaru made a weak smile. "Yeah. I hope so too." Hikaru said. After a few more minutes, Monika spoke up. "Anyway, we gotta get going." Monika said. "Alright." Hikaru said. "Stay safe." The girls nodded at that. "And Natsuki?" Hikaru said. Natsuki looked at him. "Yes, Hikaru?" She replied. He gave her a white envelope with a drawn cupcake in the middle of it. "Read this when you get home." He said and winked at her. Natsuki smiled and nodded before leaving. 

The girls decided to head to the mall. 

* * *

A hour passed. Sayori felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it to see that Hikaru has texted her. In the text, he said that he has been discharged. Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri sighed in relief. "Anyway, I gotta get home." Natsuki said. "It was nice talking to you guys!" She walked out of the mall after the other girls said bye to her.

It took her 30 minutes to arrive at her house. She noticed that the door was unlocked. Strange. She noticed that her dad's car was in the driveway. Oh no. That means he must have found out about her going to the mall. But this didn't seem to be the case as he was nowhere to be found. "Dad?" Natsuki said out loud. No response. Maybe in his room? She walked up the stairs to her father's bedroom. 

She decided not to open the door. Maybe he's changing? Eh, whatever. He decided to open the door. "...Da-" She stopped when she saw the horrifying sight of her dad. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsuki screamed. Her father has been stabbed. In addition, his neck has been slit. She saw that there was blood all over the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Natsuki screamed even more. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the police.

When the police arrived, they declared Natsuki's father dead on the spot. They took his dead body away. Natsuki was crying as she is now alone in her house. With her father dead, she can no longer be abused. But it wasn't the same. The police has also said that there has been signs of a struggle. Which meant her father was trying to fight back against his killer, but he failed and now he's dead. Natsuki realized about the letter. She opened it and read the paper that was inside of it.

_Hello, Natsuki. How are you? I hope you are doing good. So if you are reading this paper, I have wrote something important that you should know. The truth is that I'm in love with you. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life. You are so sweet like a cupcake. After all, you're so cute._

_If you don't accept my confession, then that's fine. We can be normal friends if that's what you want._

_Hikaru_

Natsuki was surprised that Hikaru has feelings for her. She smiled. "I do accept, Hikaru." She said to herself. It's best that she tells him her answer when they get the chance to see each other. She fell asleep holding onto that note.

 

 


End file.
